


Smelly Situation

by Kael



Category: Escape the Fate, Gerard Way and the Hormones
Genre: M/M, human centipede - Freeform, im not sure what im doing with my life but i dont want it to be this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael/pseuds/Kael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smelly Situation

Gerard sobbed, when he invited his fans to write him into a human centipede fanfiction, he was never prepared for it to become a reality. Now, his life is essentially over and not only are there far too many Gerard Way/human centipede works circulating the internet, he has his mouth sewed to the butthole of the lead member of Escape The Fate, which a real downer.

His captor, a large man with far too much time on his hands, looks down at the monster he’s created and holds a steady grin. There’s an unmistakable glint of mania in his eyes. Gerard tries to scream, writhing in vain on from his position on the floor. He’s trapped and he knows it. It’s only a matter of time before it’s all going to get so much worse. 

The writer of this fic suddenly realized they have so many better things they could be doing, rather than writing scat fics, and promptly reevaluated their life. They went back to bed and cried in shame. 

The end.


End file.
